Numerous types of suitcases fitted with wheels for easy transport are known in particular, some are known to comprise, at respective opposite ends, a pair of wheels, and an extensible handle by which to tow the suitcase, once the suitcase is placed on the ground and inclined with respect to the vertical. The handle is normally defined by two telescopic rods connected by a transverse grip portion parallel to the wheel axis and, therefore, substantially perpendicular to the walking direction of the user.
A major drawback of handles of the above type lies in the unnatural position of the user's hand on the grip portion of the handle when towing the suitcase, i.e. with the wrist rotated with respect to the walking direction. Such a position is not only uncomfortable but also harmful, especially if maintained for a prolonged period with a heavy load. Moreover, known handles fail to provide for “steering” the suitcase easily and effortlessly to turn corners or change direction.
Prior art add-on devices, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,853 to DeRouen et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,118 to Hansen et al., are intended to alleviate the arm and/or wrist strain of a user pulling a wheeled object. However, the DeRouen and Hansen devices are not integral with the handles of luggage items—they are separate attachments for adding-on to the handles of existing luggage items. As a result, these devices do not fold neatly away when the telescoping handle they are attached to is collapsed for baggage checking or storage. If left attached when not in use, these devices may become dislodged during baggage handling. If removed, the add-on device must be re-attached to the luggage item to be used. Thus, these prior art devices may be easily lost or misplaced during travel and effectively require that a user repeatedly attach and detach the device to a piece of luggage during travel. Further, these add-on devices are connected to existing pieces of luggage using detachable elements, such as clips, hooks, snaps, straps, Velcro® strips, etc., which do not provide a very structurally durable or stable connection. These bulky connections also encumber traditional use of the luggage handle, rather than the attached add-on device, which might be desirable when lifting the luggage and/or negotiating very rough terrain.